201 plan
Starring: *Renaboss - Rena Santiago *Primadonna Girl - Alison Swift *Villain fan - Ben Fitzgerald *Cashmere - Valentina Gold* *Reginafan2626 - Josh Fisher *BelleLover - Joanna Silvers *ImmaGleek - Liz Vitale *MaryPierceLopez - Mary Santiago *Jdg98 - Joseph Silvers *with Lady Junky - Justine Santiago *and TV Aficionado - Fernando Santiago * Absent from the episode. Guest Starring: *Delena4Ever - Andrew Swift *DHFan01 - Gloria Fitzgerald *Dr. Sonya - Brad Sonya *Edie Rothwell fan7 - Isabelle Katz *IDon'tGiveARip - Helena Clark *MissMayfair - Silvia Santiago *Nurse Joy - Nurse Joy *Rockaboss - Rocky Special Guest Star: *Little Miss Van de Tramp - Danielle Clark Outline for 201 *In a flashback, Andrew goes to the church to confess something. It is shown when he's finished. Andrew asks for the priest to answer. However, someone moves the wall thing and it's Helena. "Why hello, Andrew. We certainly have lots to discuss." She's grinning and Andrew is terrified. (Jo) *Ben is barely keeping conscious. Rena, Ali, and Josh don't know what to do. Rena presses the button for Silvers to come. They explain what happened and Rena goes off on Silvers saying that they have to get Ben to a hospital. They do just that. (Jo) *Once arriving at the hospital and waiting, a nurse says that Ben is in a coma and it is unknown if he'll ever wake up. Gloria arrives at the hospital and is freaking out. (Jo) One week later *Liz and Isabelle show Joanna around the school. Joanna is admired by people. She asks about Val and Liz tells her that she went missing. Joanna takes note of that. (Jo) *In the other direction, Josh is talking with Rena. They talk about what all has happened to them recently and how their lives are changing. Suddenly Josh notices Joanna. He's shocked. Josh and Jo meet up. Josh is embarrassed. Jo is all sweet and nice but whispers in Josh's ear that she will get her revenge. Jo is called on the intercom by Principal Sonya to come to his office and pick up her new schedule. (Jo) *At the country club, Rena is sitting at a table on his laptop and he is searching good lawyers. Justine is training a new waitress named Mary and they walk over to Rena! but Mary spills the drink on accident. Rena blames Justine. (Ali) *On the other side of the cc (I wanna use the cc more this season :p) Joanna, Liz, and Isabelle sit down and talk. Jo is really nice. Is compliments her on this, but Liz thinks Joanna is suspicious. Jo excuses herself and Liz tells Isabelle that she's not too sure about her (Ali) *The next scene is Ali is at her house alone. The lights are off and she's in like a depression. Silvers arrives and asks if she wants to talk because she seems down. Ali reluctantly let's him in (Ali) *Rena and Justine are in the car driving to the prison where Fernando is. Rena ignores Justine and has a flashback about him and Silvia having lunch together. Fernando's not there and Silvia sad because she knows her husband is out having an affair with his secretary (Justine). Rena comforts his sad mom and this makes her feel better (Jo) *The flashback ends and Justine tells Rena that they have arrived. Rena rolls his eyes and they get out of the car. (Jo) *The next scene is Ali and silvers talking about the past. Silvers tells Ali that he knows how she feels, having to keep all these secrets to herself. Ali snaps and goes off on silvers because he never had to kill anyone. Silvers tells Ali that he isn't hired to kill. This makes Ali even more upset and she yells at him for making her kill a woman named Elise. This is later revealed it be her mom (Jo) *Back at the prison, Rena and Justine sit at a table talking to Fernando. They tell him that they found a great lawyer by the name of Matthew Gold and he is a real shark. They also tell him that they know he didn't kill Danielle. This sends flashes through Rena's head of Ali stabbing Danielle in the stomach and Danielle saying "He- help..." Before dying. Justine and Fernando notices how Rena seems to be annoyed whenever his stepmom speaks. He leaves first and Fernando asks Justine if Rena's gotten any better at accepting her yet. She tells him he hasn't, but she has a plan (Ali) *The next scene is silvers going to visit Ben in the hospital. He talks to him and says that he hopes Ben wakes up soon. Before leaving, he says "Bye, son..." (Jo) *Ali is at EWHS at night and goes to her locker where she grabs her textbook. As she's leaving, she runs into Rena, who came because he forgot his phone in one of the classrooms. Ali asks how he is. He says that he's hanging in there and that he plans on getting Fernando out of jail soon. Ali says that that's good, all the while feeling guilty. They part ways, and Ali starts to long for Rena (Ali) *It's night time and Joanna is walking home. She walks past a car where she sees Josh sleeping in the back. She grins and knocks on the window. This startles him and she says all her threats and how she's gonna ruin his life, get revenge, blah blah blah. This scares him and she continues walking home (Jo) *At the Santiago house, Rena is listening to music when Justine comes home. She says that they need to talk. She says she knows she can't replace Silvia and all that but she's Trying her best and that she loves Rena as if he was her own and they need to work together to get Fernando out of jail. After some more talking, they make up. Justine goes out to the garage and brings in whatever kind of dog Rocky is and says that she knows that Rena has always wanted one and that she found one that was perfect. Rena thanks Justine and they hug (Ali) *Then there's a fb of Andrew and Helena coming out of the confessional. Helena tells Andrew that she's glad they came to an agreement and shake hands. Andrew is nervous. As Helena walks out of the church, she calls Danielle who answers the phone. Helena tells Danielle that "momma has some money on the way" Danielle and Helena wickedly grin (Jo) *The final scene is Justine and Rena and Rocky and they're on the couch watching a movie when there's a knock at the door and it's Mary (Ali)